Bruder, Mein Brother
by Anabella-Luvix
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is a fresh out of college guy just looking for a way to have a little fun. But than a little surprise happens. He is now responsible to take care of his seven year old brother Ludwig. How is Gilbert supposed to take care of a child when he can hardly take care of himself? Human AU!


_ Bruder, Mein_ Brother

Gilbert Beilschmidt is a fresh out of college guy just looking for a way to have a little fun. But than a little surprise happens. He is now responsible to take care of his seven year old brother Ludwig. How is Gilbert supposed to take care of a child when he can hardly take care of himself? Human AU!

***WARNING* Contains genderbent, alternate age, doubles, awkward yelling/situations, human names and cursing. I don't own anything.**

**Gilbert – Prussia**

**Ludwig – Germany**

**Roderich – Austria**

**Elizabeta – Hungary**

**Daisy – Fem!North Italy**

**Lovino – South Italy**

**.**

"Mama, are we going to leave for the park yet?" The small brunette Italian girl asked her mother.

"Not yet sweetheart, were still waiting for daddy to get ready. Well go once he come's down, okay?" Elizabeta told her daughter looking up from the basket she had been packing just a moment ago.

"Yeah." The girl nodded enthusiastically "I'm going to go play with Lovi outside while we wait." She said before running outside to join her brother.

Just than Roderich walked in adjusting the cuffs on his shirt.

"Hello dear, ready to go?" Elizabeta asked her husband as he gave her a greeting kiss on the cheek.

"Not quiet yet. Gilbert asked if he could stop by to get some help with something. He said it was urgent." Roderich replied.

Elizabeta sighed shaking her head. "Let's hope he's not asking for money so he can bail one of his friends out of jail for doing something ridiculous with a cop car again."

"Err yes, Roderich muttered giving his head a slight nod. "I learned my lesson that time, won't do it again. But this time is said it was more important."

"Knowing Gilbert the only things important to him are beer, girls, parties, and himself." She closed the basket and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Well than let's hope it's something different this time." Roderich said letting out a sigh of his own.

And as if on cue the doorbell rang.

Roderich left to open the front door. He wondered just exactly what Gilbert needed his help with that had to be this important. Especially since it was Gilbert.

Roderich, Elizabeta and Gilbert all had been friends since at least elementary school at the earliest. They had gone through all of middle, high school and even half of college together. They had been there for each other through the parties, the heartbreaks, the fun, and even that time Gil crashed his dad's car.

Of course they weren't the only friends each other had. But they seemed to be the closest out of the group that had formed through the years.

So through all those years they ended up learning quite a few things about each other. They knew about Roderich's habit of using and reusing things even when they were beyond repair. Elizabeta's strange love for the things that consisted of boys loving other boys (Strange to the two men at least). Even Gilbert's thing of loving himself just a little too much.

But even knowing any of those secrets would even help whit what Gilbert needed.

"Good morning Gilbert, how are you?" Roderich asked the albino man opening the door to let him in but Gil stayed firmly on the porch not taking a step.

"Cut the chit-chat Roddy, you're a family man right?" Gil said the edge in his voice more visible than the fact that Gil's eyes where moving around nervously from place to place.

"Yes, but why are you asking Gilbert?" The Austrian man could tell that the other wasn't feeling right about something but he couldn't tell just what it was.

Before Roderich could even do anything or make a simple noise, Gil had grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in to where both men where now face-to-face. "How the hell do you raise a kid?" the terror and fear had inked into his usually confident voice.

"W-what are you talking about Gilbert, you don't have any children?" Roderich stammered trying to get the Prussian man to release his tight grip on him.

"Well tell that to him." Gil said dropping his hold on Roderich and stepping to the side.

Behind him was a small blond haired boy. Roderich wondered how he hadn't seen the child earlier.

"When did you have a child? And shouldn't he be with his mother who ever she might be? Because I highly doubt you can be trusted with anyone under your own age limit." Roderich asked looking the boy over and than at Gilbert.

"That's the thing I have no fucking clue what to do or even where to start!" Gilbert said again he grabbed Roderich by the collar and pulling him closer and than releasing him with such a force that he stumbled and fell against the front door.

"Gilbert calm yourself, please! If not for you and me but for that child that so happens to be standing behind you watching this." Roderich said gesturing to the boy that he had been the source of Gilberts frustration. Poor kid.

"See what I mean. I don't know who act around kids. I haven't even babysat before." Gil then turned to his '_son_', "Aw man, I'm sorry. Ya forgive me Lud?" he asked the boy going over and kneeling by him.

The blond boy gave him a curt nod as his reply to the question. Gil smiled slightly and tried to give the boy an awkward hug. It looked like the older male had never given a hug in his life especially since the receiver was as about as still as a board.

After Roderich had gained his composure back he invited the two inside to discuss Gil so called '_Urgent Problem_'.

"Hello Gilbert," Elizabeta started speaking when she heard footsteps approach the kitchen. She just so happened to be back to looking into the basket making sure she had everything, "What was the things so urgent that you had t-" she stopped when she saw the young child Gilbert had following him.

"Who is this?" Elizabeta asked glancing at the new coming adult.

"Well, unlike what Roddy here thought, this is not my son. This is Ludwig, my little brother."

Elizabeta's face brightened with recognition but Roderich's was still questionable about what was really happening.

Elizabeta walked over to Ludwig and smiled. "Hi, do you remember me. Oh, of course not you were so little last time I saw you."

Ludwig on the other hand did not know quite what to say so he hadn't really spoken much to anyone, not that he spoke much at all.

"Hey now, ya don't have to stark asking him questions. I was the one who called for help. He has no clue what's going on." Gil noted to the other two adults in the room.

"Well than, Gil go on ahead explain to us what is going on and why you suddenly you show up with your little brother?" Roderich questioned the other.

"Well, Gilbert ran a hand through his white hair nervously. "That's kind of a long story."

"How long?" Roderich asked. "Because w-"

Roderich didn't get to finish his sentence because Eliza came over and pinched his arm a little to make him stop.

She then proceeded to walk back over to the young German boy and bent down to where they were both eye-to-eye level. "Why don't you go outside and play while us adults talk for a bit. I have some kids who seem about your age I'm sure they would be happy to meet someone new to play with for a change."

Ludwig look at his older brother not knowing if he should take the smiling women up on her offer since he had never been in the house before let alone did he know the people.

Gilbert nodded at him. "Go on Lud, I'll come an' get you when were done in here. Okay?" The younger gave a curt nod back after a brief second of consideration.

"Quiet, isn't he?" Roderich muttered.

Gil Smirked. " You don't know the half of it."

After Elizabeta had showed Ludwig where to go she came back to the remaining men in the kitchen. "So Gil, where did this mess start?"

.

"Lovi! Give him back!" Daisy yelled up at her older brother who was sitting up in the tree house above her.

"No!" Lovino yelled back. He had taken her stuffed … really Lovi didn't know what he took. Was it a raccoon or a wolf? Well he had taken her raccoon-bear-squirrel-wolf thing from her and now she wanted it back.

"If you want it, then come up her and get it!" He waved the raccoon-bear-squirrel-wolf thing out the window for her to see.

Daisy huffed. She had to think of a plan to get Mr. Hopson back. Maybe she could jut go through the ha-"

'CLANK'

As she thought, that was the sound of Lovi closing the hatch that led from the ladder to the opening in tree house. Now she really had to think of another way to get Mr. Hopson back.

"Hey! Who are you?" Lovino's eyes narrowed at something behind Daisy, she turned to see what or more of who it was.

He had been staring out the tree house window watching to see what his little sister would do to get favorite toy back so he happened to be the first one to notice the quiet newcomer watching them from the steps of the porch.

Daisy looked at the blond boy and cocked her head a bit. Where had he come from?

Straightening up she walked up to him and poked him rather forcefully making sure he was really there.

"Ow." He squeaked rubbing the spot where she had just poked. "W-why did you do that?"

"Hmmm," Daisy decided that the boy standing in front of her was real. So she decided to ask him further more who he was and what he was doing in her backyard.

"Who are you?" She repeated what her brother asked earlier. Maybe she could get an answer out of the mystery boy.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." The blond hesitated as he spoke. As if he were scared to tell her what his name was.

"Well Ludwig, strange name she thought. "What exactly are you doing here?"

He gulped a bit before he spoke again. He really was nervous. "Y-your mom sent me back here. My _brüder_ and your parents are talking."

"About what?"

"Me. I think."

"Wow. You must have done something really bad if you got my mom and dad talking. What did you do?" Daisy's eyes grew wide with excitement. This shy kid may be some fun if he caused trouble like she did.

"I don't know. I just got to see my _brüder_ again today, I don't really know what's going on."

"Well Ludwig, I can tell you one thing that's going on," Daisy began. "You see that kid up there in the tree house."

"Yes." Ludwig answered.

"Well that's my big brother Lovi and he took my new toy from me and I need your help getting it back."

"Why me?" Ludwig asked.

"Because you're quiet and they always say the quiet people are usually the smartest. So you're going to help me make a plan."

After a moment he agreed to help Daisy with her mission to get her toy back.

"So first thing first, did you ask your brother nicely for your toy back?" Ludwig proposed the simplest idea that he could think of.

She looked at him as if he were her mortal enemy. "Yes. I have thought of that but with Lovi there is no 'asking nicely'."

"Okay than. How about getting him to somehow drop the toy and than one of us runs in and grabs it before he can come down and get i it?"

"Mr. Hopson."

"What?"

"Mr. Hopson." Daisy repeated this time a little irritated. "His name is Mr. Hopson."

Both children turned to peer at the tree house and their lone enemy inside. Lovino still happened to be at the window watching them. Mr. Hopson was resting in the crook of his left arm.

His eyes were still narrowed. But this time they seemed like they were narrowed at Ludwig. Or as Lovino had dubbed him for the time being, 'That-weird-kid-that-showed-up-in-my-yard'.

"Hey! If you two are planning something there's no way you can get past me to get your stupid toy Daisy!" The Italian boy proclaimed still waving the doll out the window for everyone to see.

"Yeah! Well, we'll see about that!" Daisy yelled in retaliation. "Now, she said turning her attention back to Ludwig. "Where do we start?"

.

"So you're telling us, that your parents just left Ludwig in your care and left to who-knows-where for a business trip for how long?" Elizabeta was still trying to make sense of what the Albino man had just told them, a look of confusion was plastered on her face.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. They dropped Lud off and said it'll help me learn a little bit about life and left. And I don't even know for how long. And I'm freaking the fuck out! How the heck am I supposed to take care of a little kid?" Gilbert looked close to tearing out his hair now.

"Well honestly Gilbert, I think most first time parents go through what you're going through. They feel like they don't know what to do and that there hopeless about raising another human being." Roderich was really trying to give his friend some advice to help in the situation but really he was just making Gil more stressed.

"I'm not his dad, I'm his older brother. And why my parents didn't leave him any of my other brothers because I swear they would be better at this than me. I barely just got out of college. I work as a fuckin' mechanic I don't think I can support both me and him." Gil stressed trying to get them to understand the fact that he believes he can't do it.

"Well, I personally think you could do it if you put your mind to it and actually tried for once. Maybe that's what your parents meant by '_Helping you learn a little bit about life,'_ don't you think?" Roderich suggested trying to calm down his friend.

"Yeah, maybe Roderich's right Gil, remember back during junior year when we had to take care of bags of flour for our Home Ec. final? You were wonderful." Eliza told him.

"Uh, yeah I remember. And about two weeks later I think I made that bag of flour into a couple of delicious pancakes too." Gil said giving them an expression that showed he wasn't convinced.

"I highly doubt your going to cook Ludwig, and if it looked like you where, well I don't think your that brainless but me and Elizabeta will make sure that won't happen." Roderich nodded at his own information.

"Thanks Roddy that really helped. I can totally do it now." The sarcasm in Gilberts voiced showed.

"Come on Gilbert, he's joking. Aren't you Roderich?" Elizabeta once again was pinching his arm to get him to answer the way she wanted.

"Eer, yes." He stammered.

"And you've got us to help you. So I don't think He'll turn out that bad." Elizabeta smiled. "Besides look at him," she turned around to look at the kids playing in the yard through the glass panels of the door. "He's having fun."

They were all were looking at the children running and screaming around the tree house. It did look fun, to them.

.

"Run!" Daisy Yelled as she dropped Mr. Hopson from the hatch of the tree house and started climbing down as fast as she could before her brother could catch her.

They had decided to ditch the '_knock the toy from Lovino's hands'_ plan and try another idea. This one consisted of Ludwig striking up a conversation with Lovino in the odd nervous way he talked when meeting new people. And on Lovinos end was a lot of '_Who are you?_' and '_Why are you talking to me, I don't know you! Get away from me!_' as the replies.

Ludwig ran over and grabbed the stuffed animal thing just as Daisy's feet hit the ground and they both took of running back to the porch with Lovi yelling at them to come back behind them.

"BASE!" Daisy shouted as she and Ludwig both made it to the safety of the deck.

"We weren't playing tag!" Lovi shrieked as he ran up to the porch as well. When he reached them he went right up to Daisy ignoring Ludwig. "I'll be taking that back now."

He reached over to take back Mr. Hopson but was stopped abruptly when Daisy staggered backwards a bit. Ludwig had pulled her back wards and slipped himself in between her and Lovi.

"No." He said his voice was suddenly free of the nervous tone that came from him just moments before.

"What did you just say?" Lovino's face was surprised for a second and then surprise turned to anger.

"I said no." Ludwig straightened up making himself look a few centimeters taller. "If she doesn't want to give it to you she doesn't. It wasn't yours to begin with."

"Yeah, he's right Lovi. It's mine. Papa got it for me." Daisy chimed in peeping out form behind Ludwig. "And if you try to take Mr. Hopson again I'm gonna tell Mama!" She finished her argument off by putting her hands at her side the way she seen her mother do and try to recreate the face she made as well when she tried to get Papa to do what she wanted. It usually worked.

With the announcement of bringing in their mother Lovi stepped back so that one foot was now resting on a step. He now looked almost terrified. In no way did he want his mother involved.

"F-fine. Take your dumb raccoon-squirrel thing. I didn't want it anyway." He turned around fully now and walked back the tree house and went up the ladder closing the door with another loud 'CLANK'.

It was Daisy's turn to grab Ludwig. She turned him around to face her. And then she hugged him. "THANK YOU!" She squealed in his ear. "You helped me save Mr. Hopson! Thank you Ludwig!"

While Daisy hugged him Ludwig just stood there with both arms extended out on either side of her shocked at what she was doing.

"Y-you're welcome." It looked like that odd little burst of courage didn't last long. Again the little German boy had gone back to his old ways of stumbling over his words.

Daisy Let go of him and stepped back. "Hey Ludwig."

"Yes." He mumbled quietly.

"You know what ever trouble your in were both in it now." She said smiling. Ludwig still didn't get it. He was in trouble? But he didn't have time to think it over because daisy extended out her arm for him to shake her hand.

He slowly extended his and she grasped it in hers shook it. "Deal. Were a team now, okay?" Daisy said that bright smile still adorned her face.

"O-okay." Ludwig replied.

It looked like Daisy was about to say something else when the back door opened and they both turned to see who it was.

Gilbert was leaning against the doorframe. He finally looked a tad bit calmer than he did when they first got to the house.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun Lud but come on, we have to go." He said waving his little brother over to where he stood.

Ludwig nodded and turned back to Daisy. "Uh, bye Daisy. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye-bye Ludwig!" She picked had one of Mr. Hopson's paws in her hand and made them both wave. "Bye-bye"

"Come on Lud." Gil said putting one hand on Ludwig's shoulder and ushered him into the house.

Inside Roderich and Elizabeta were standing over by the counter. "It was a pleasure meeting you again Ludwig. Keep your brother in check would you." Elizabeta said with a grin on her face.

"Y-yes ma'am. I-I'll try." Ludwig stammered giving her a curt nod.

Roderich just nodded waved a bit with half a smile to seem somewhat friendly. He then directed his attention to Gilbert. "Remember what we told you Gilbert."

"Come on Roddy, I won't forget it that easily. It hasn't even been ten minutes." Gil had a little whine to his voice but that wasn't unusual. "Well, we'll be seeing you guys. And I will call if I can't think of anything."

"Okay then. Goodbye." Elizabeta said as she walked them to the front door and locked it behind them.

"Did you have a good time?" Gilbert asked Ludwig when he was buckled in and Gil was turning on the car.

"It was nice." Ludwig said looking down into his lap.

Gil put one elbow on the corner of the seat so that he could look and make sure there was nothing in his way so he could backup. "Good. Good." He muttered not paying attention.

"You know, Daisy and Lovino's mom said that maybe one day you can come over again so you can play, would you like that?" Gilbert said turning back around and driving down the street.

"Maybe." He said a bit louder as he looked.

"Okay than. I'll see what I can do about that." Gilbert looked up in the rearview mirror to see Ludwig for second and smiled when he saw that Lud was smiling a bit too.

'Maybe this will be easier than I thought,' Gil assumed. 'All I have to do is try and than well go on from there.'

.

**(A/N: Okay first fanfic posted. Thank you if you read it.) **

**Okay just for a little explanation. **

**Prussia, Austria, Hungary are around 27 years old. **

**Austria and Hungary did adopt South Italy and Fem!North Italy. **

**The other brothers Prussia is talking about are Bavaria, Saxony, and Sweden. They may or may not make an appearance in this fic.**

**And that is about it.**

**Thank you again. Review please.**

**Chow 4 Now**

**- Anabella-Luvix**


End file.
